


гиперфиксация.

by lykretsiya



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: они ни разу даже взглядами не встречались.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	гиперфиксация.

У Бёль в груди мерзко тянет — так тянет после неожиданного занятия йогой в шесть утра в среду после пробуждения в холодном поту. Она глубоко вдыхает, чувствуя, как ремень джинс больно впивается в живот под пупком, медленно выдыхает, смаргивая выступившие за стёклами очков слёзы, и устремляет взгляд в экран. От бесконечного количества цифр голова идёт кругом.

А ещё — от Ким ЁнСон с её громким голосом и пухлыми щеками, которые буквально закрывают ей глаза, когда она улыбается.

(Ким ЁнСон — буквально единственная причина, почему Бёль вообще всё ещё тут работает. И близкое расположение офиса к дому.

И, ладно, ещё несколько причин, но в основном — Ким ЁнСон.)

Бёль трёт переносицу под очками и усерднее смотрит на цифры; она ужасно устаёт и не хочет видеть этот тупорылый отчёт, который по причине косорукости и дегенеративности её коллег приходится переделывать уже в четвёртый раз. Подошедшую Хеджин она не замечает, поэтому ей приходится тактично прокашляться, прежде чем начать говорить.

— А, — вяло реагирует Бёль, разворачиваясь в сторону Хеджин на крутящемся стуле; её колени упираются в ящик под столешницей. — Привет.

— Привет. Сходи со мной за кофе.

На самом деле Бёль даже не пьёт кофе, но на просьбу-приказ Хеджин послушно поднимается с места, предварительно выехав из-за стола и всунув ноги в слипоны. Ей надо проветриться; Хеджин всегда знает, когда подойти, и это — одна из причин, почему Бёль так сильно её любит.

Они спускаются на цокольный этаж, идут через переполненную парковку и доходят до фургона с отвратительным дешёвым кофе, который Хеджин покупает только потому, что до ближайшей нормальной кофейни идти ещё целый квартал. Пока бариста мучается с кофейным автоматом, Хеджин вплетает пальцы в чёлку Бёль и зачёсывает её назад.

Бёль хмурится:

— Что?

Когда Хеджин убирает руку, она заправляет волосы за уши.

— Ты настолько очевидно пялишься на Ким ЁнСон, что это уже даже не смешно. Поговори с ней.

Бёль закатывает глаза. Для разговора с Ким ЁнСон, необходимо, чтобы она хотя бы знала о существовании Бёль, а это неосуществимо по двум причинам: во-первых, Бёль не подойдёт в любом случае, а во-вторых — это вообще-то к лучшему.

(Бёль даже подходить к ней нельзя, потому что это натуральное помешательство. И это совсем не романтично.

Они ни разу даже взглядами не встречались.)

— То, что ты следишь за её социальными сетями, не так уж странно, — после паузы: — И ты можешь не рассказывать ей об этом при первом же разговоре, — после ещё одной паузы: — Или вообще хоть когда-нибудь.

— Я знаю о тех её интернет-профилях, о которых даже она сама не помнит, — на вопросительный взгляд Бёль пожимает плечом. — В двенадцатом году она завела блог, в котором публиковала свои стихи — и большая их часть просто ужасна, я клянусь. Я прочитала их все, — она мнёт в пальцах манжет рубашки, пока говорит. — Это гиперфиксация, Хеджин. И меня могут привлечь к ответственности за преследование.

Хеджин принимает кофе из рук бариста, не озвучивая благодарность. Отпивает, морщится, отпивает ещё.

— Так и поговори с ней! Скажи, что она тебе нравится и всё такое — как ты умеешь, — делает глоток: — Какой же мерзкий кофе, — и ещё один глоток. — Пойдём.

Бёль несколько секунд стоит, смотря в растерянное лицо бариста, и приспускает за Хеджин, резво пересекающей островок газона перед парковкой.

— И чтобы ты знала, — говорит Бёль, когда нагоняет Хеджин, — она в кого-то уже влюблена. И меня до чесотки бесит тот факт, что я даже имени этой дуры не знаю.

Хеджин хихикает:

— Почему именно дуры?

Бёль снова закатывает глаза, но Хеджин этого не видит, потому что идёт на четверть шага впереди.

— Потому что у меня гиперфиксация, что абсолютно нездоро́во, — объясняет Бёль. — По-хорошему мне нужно прекратить обновлять её твиттер раз в час и уволиться из компании. Я вчера час смотрела на снимок экрана с её инстаграм-историей, понимаешь? Пиздец. Я буквально ненавижу себя за это.

Хеджин выкидывает пустой стаканчик из-под кофе в урну около лифта. Бёль заходит в лифт следом за ней, нажимает кнопку нужного этажа. Дойдя до места Бёль, Хеджин всё же решает продолжить вялые наставления.

— Я в курсе, что это не очень здоро́во, Бёль, не открывай Америку, но ты даже не пытаешься развиртуализировать свою очевидную симпатию, — она раздражённо фыркает, хотя совсем не раздражена. — Может твоя мания ослабнет или прекратится соваем, если ты поговоришь с ней вживую. Может — она не такая уж и хорошая, как тебе кажется. Или все эти лесбийские штуки в её историях — это просто шутки с подругами. В худшем случае ты просто станешь той неловкой девушкой из соседнего отдела.

Она права, и Бёль очень неприятно это признавать. Даже если они близкие подруги, а Хеджин действительно желает Бёль только добра.

ЁнСон как раз проходит за спиной Хеджин, что-то спрашивая у супервайзера, и Бёль отмечает, что впервые видит её здесь. И что ей очень идут рубашки с длинными рукавами. И галстуки.

Да и вообще одежда, знаете.

А потом Ким ЁнСон скользит взглядом по кабинету, вглядываясь в лица, и останавливается на Бёль, нагло игнорируя всё ещё стоящую у её стола Хеджин. Бёль моргает дважды и опускает взгляд на клавиатуру; её бы стошнило от волнения, если бы было чем.

Хеджин открывает рот:

— Она--

— Просто посмотрела на меня, — не даёт договорить Бёль.

Вздыхает. Достаёт свой телефон и протягивает Хеджин.

— Пожалуйста, отпиши меня от её твиттера, я очень сильно ненавижу себя сейчас и хочу не чувствовать себя дерьмом хотя бы по этому поводу.

Хеджин пожимает плечом и забирает из рук Бёль телефон, сразу нажимая на иконку твиттера.

— От инстаграма тоже отпишу.

Бёль делает неопределённый жест рукой, падая лицом в стол.

— Пожалуйста.

Некоторое время Хеджин молча листает подписки Бёль. Блокирует телефон и кладёт в ящик стола. Бёль уныло прослеживает траекторию руки Хеджин и спрашивает, когда она уже собирается уходить:

— Не хочешь после работы заехать ко мне?

— Да, думаю, я хочу, — кивает Хеджин. — Увидимся.

Бёль лениво машет ей в спину и возвращается к цифрам на экране. За какие-то пятнадцать минут Бёль почти забывает, что ненавидит этот отчёт каждой клеткой своего тела.

Когда спустя час Бёль даёт глазам передохнуть, откидываясь на спинку кресла, ЁнСон, стоящая по другую сторону офиса, отводит взгляд. Бёль удаляет из закладок сайт с её стихами семилетней давности.

В защиту ЁнСон — некоторые из её старых стихов даже можно назвать сносными, но не более.

*

Бёль кажется, что вселенная над ней издевается, потому что теперь Ким ЁнСон довольно часто кидает взгляды в её сторону. То, что Ким ЁнСон не знает о существовании её до того дня, когда они встречаются глазами, резко перестаёт быть шуткой, потому что, видимо, так и было, хотя они работают в одной компании не первый день. Бёль почти обидно.

— Тебя не видно из коридора, ты в курсе? — спрашивает Хеджин, уперевшись бедром в столешницу. — Сходи со мной за кофе.

Бёль отодвигается от стола и просовывает ноги в кроссовки.

— Я проверила, — говорит Хеджин, когда они пересекают парковку. — Про то, что тебя не видно. Если не знать, что ты там сидишь, тебя реально невозможно засечь ни с одной точки офиса, кроме того угла, — она кивает в сторону стола супервайзера. — Так что ты может заговорить с ней под видом знакомства.

Бёль пожимает плечом, потом — передёргивает; на улице резко холодает, и Бёль жалеет, что не надевает куртку. Хеджин пьёт свой мерзкий дешёвый кофе.

— Я тебе сто раз уже говорила, что это ужасная идея. И получается, что я ей совру.

— А ещё ты говорила, что хочешь, чтобы она села тебе на лицо.

Бёль смотрит осуждающе, но не отрицает, потому что она действительно говорила такое, когда они немного выпили в прошлом месяце. Это вообще-то очень грубо, пусть и заманчиво, и в действительно она никогда не предложит такое кому-либо с серьёзной миной.

— Создаётся впечатление, что у тебя гиперфиксация на моей гиперфиксации, — Бёль открывает перед Хеджин дверь и пропускает её внутрь здания. — Ты же помнишь, что я взрослая женщина, которая в абсолютном большинстве случаев контролирует свою жизнь сама?

Хеджин отмахивается от неё как от назойливой мухи, прежде чем допить свой кофе и оставить стакан из-под него на поручне лифта под неодобрительный блеск видеокамеры.

— Я помню. Просто волнуюсь.

Бёль тяжело вздыхает и говорит:

— Спасибо.

И, когда они подходят к столу Бёль, а Хеджин собирается развернуться в направлении своего места, добавляет:

— Думаю, мне и правда надо с ней поговорить.

Бёль вообще-то и правда знает. А Хеджин всё же переходит все границы, но ей, пожалуй, можно.

Хеджин криво улыбается и возвращается к своей работе. ЁнСон снова смотрит на неё из другого конца офиса, потому что Бёль возвышается над своим монитором, собираясь с мыслями, и никак не может сесть.

(И, самую малость, ей приятно ощущать её взгляд на себе, хотя это как-то совсем неправильно.)

Глубоко вздохнув, Бёль улыбается Ким ЁнСон самой неправдоподобной улыбкой на всю историю человеческой цивилизации и решает, что да к чёрту. Ведь в действительности, как и говорит Хеджин, в худшем случае она станет просто той неловкой девушкой из соседнего отдела.

Или останется ей?

Бёль не читает твиттер ЁнСон уже неделю и понятия не имеет, значит ли это для неё хоть что-нибудь. Она бы обязательно написала, если бы значило.

*

ЁнСон начинает появляется около кабинки Бёль слишком часто, и это не просто случайность, потому что раньше она даже не заходит в эту часть офиса. Бёль, кстати, отписывается от её блога на тамблере и удаляет приложение с телефона за ненадобностью. И пишет в твиттере целый тред о том, что сталкинг – это вообще-то очень тупое занятие; основано на личном опыте и всё такое; Хеджин ставит лайк на каждый твит.

В обед Хеджин уезжает домой, потому что ей надо встретить внезапно нагрянувших родственников или что-то типа того, поэтому ест Бёль в одиночестве, заняв самый дальний стол в общей столовой. В пол уха слушая дораму, она не замечает, как к ней подходит, сжимая в руках пластиковый контейнер, ЁнСон.

— Эм, — Бёль отрывается от экрана телефона, ставя дораму на паузу, и тут же жалеет об этом. — Могу я тут присесть?

У ЁнСон глубокий красивый голос, что Бёль вообще-то и так знает, потому что смотрит (смотрела!) её инстаграм-истории. Тем не менее — по спине бегут мурашки, и она передёргивает плечами, прежде чем вспоминает, что надо что-то ответить.

Хеджин до конца жизни ей это припоминать будет, если узнает.

Бёль говорит (и ей хочется застонать, потому что её голос садится и звучит ещё ниже, чем есть на самом деле):

— Да, э--

Говорит:

— Да, ты можешь сесть здесь.

С другой стороны — это ведь тоже разговор? Хотя Бёль теперь кусок в горло не лезет от волнения, а на дораму уже как-то всё равно.

ЁнСон ест молча и очень быстро, и Бёль честно не пялится, просто замечает боковым (возможно?) зрением поверх экрана телефона с дорамой на паузе. Бёль решает, что смысла насильно пихать в себя обед нет, поэтому торопливо собирается, сматывая наушники на кулак и бросая телефон в карман пиджака. ЁнСон тоже успевает расправиться со своим ланчем; Бёль в жизни так быстро не ходит пешком. Её уши буквально горят.

Решение никогда не рассказывать об этом Хеджин даётся Бёль легко и непринуждённо; она сгорит со стыда. И смущения из-за факта того, что она вообще обменивается с ней парой (ладно, одной) фраз. На всякий случай Бёль удаляет ещё несколько ссылок из закладок браузера.

Чуть позже в этот же день Бёль почти налетает на ЁнСон, выходящую из туалета; ей удаётся затормозить за мгновение до лобового столкновения, а когда она останавливается, то понимает, что лицо ЁнСон в каких-то миллиметрах от её собственного. Жар обжигает шею и щёки, когда Бёль замечает бледную, едва заметную родинку на веке ЁнСон, потому что эта близость и этот уровень детализации слишком интимны. У Бёль потеют ладони, а в горле резко становится суше чем в пустыне.

Дверь туалета открывается снова, выпуская девушку из отдела кадров, которая, не ожидав препятствия, всё же врезается в ЁнСон. Она широко распахивает глаза, налетая на Бёль, и буквально опрокидывая её на пол с визгом; в ушах у Бёль звенит. В конце коридора Хеджин останавливается посмотреть, но не задерживается надолго, куда-то спеша.

Бёль уверена, что в конце дня их ждёт ужасный смущающий разговор о пестиках, пестиках, согласии и обязательном мытье рук.

— О господи-- — лопочет ЁнСон себе под нос, пытаясь приподняться.

Бёль ненарочно касается носом её подбородка и почти стонет, потому что он ещё мягче, чем выглядят её щёки.

— Извини, я--- То есть это не моя вина, но-- Ты не ушиблась?

ЁнСон садится, оказываясь у Бёль на бёдрах, и это буквально худшая вещь во вселенной, потому что изначально она даже просто на глаза ей попадаться не хочет — и вот она здесь, под ней. Буквально. На самом деле ЁнСон тяжелее, чем выглядит, и Бёль винит в этом абонемент в спортзал, засветившийся в её инстаграме.

— Нет, не ушиблась, — только если головой, но падение тут совершенно не играет роли. — Пожалуйста, слезь с меня.

ЁнСон ойкает, мгновенно подскакивая с Бёль и помогая ей подняться с пола. Бёль медленно сходит с ума, осознавая, насколько сильные у ЁнСон на самом деле руки; оказавшись в вертикальном положение, отряхивает брюки. Словно опомнившись, ЁнСон поправляет юбку, открывает рот, но тут же закрывает его, так ничего и не сказав.

Бёль решает, что с неё хватит, поэтому просто уходит, хотя это вообще-то жутко некрасиво и невежливо, но она тупо больше не может смотреть на сконфуженное выражение лица ЁнСон. Вселенная, кажется, против, чтобы Бёль чувствовала себя комфортно, потому что ЁнСон нагоняет её спустя несколько шагов и цепляется за её рукав.

Блять!

Очень медленно Бёль разворачивается, чтобы отцепить пальцы ЁнСон от рукава своего пиджака, стараясь касаться её как можно меньше. В ушах шумит так, что она не слышит весь остальной офис, потому глупо моргает несколько раз, понимая, что ЁнСон тоже что-то ей говорит всё это время.

ЁнСон прокашливается.

— Я сказала: у тебя грязная спина.

Она действительно догнала её только ради этого? Это глупо.

— Спасибо.

Бёль не знает, как на это реагировать. Снимает пиджак, вешает его на руку. ЁнСон, странно улыбнувшись, уходит. Бёль кажется, что она совсем перестаёт понимать женщин, и чистит папку со снимками экрана на телефоне.

*

— То есть подожди, — Хеджин тычет в Бёль указательным пальцем, почти касаясь ногтем её носа. — То есть ты следила за ней почти два месяца, выучила все её идиотские стихи и распорядок дня, чтобы как дура хлопать глазами, когда она сама пытается с тобой заговорить? 

Из уст Хеджин это действительно звучит по-идиотски. Бёль пьёт своё пиво, чтобы не отвечать на вопрос, который и без этого риторический.

— Ты невыносима, я серьёзно. Я знаю, что ты далеко не дура, но это буквально самая тупая вещь во вселенной, и этот факт меня злит.

Бёль тоже злит тот факт, что почти половина их разговоров сводится к ЁнСон. У Хеджин то ли кризис, то ли мания контроля.

— Я знаю, какие эмоджи она любит использовать и все её подписки в инстаграме, но это автоматически не делает меня гуру грёбанной Ким ЁнСон, — в конце предложения Бёль несильно бьёт ладонью по столу, и Хеджин приходится схватить обеими руками пошатнувшуюся бутылку соджу. Лязг стекла отрезвляет Бёль, и уже не так агрессивно она просит: — Давай прекратим обсуждать моё отсутствие личной жизни.

Хеджин кивает, меняя тему. Бёль закрывает свой инстаграм и перестаёт в него заходить.

Вечер плавно перетекает в ночь, когда поддатая Хеджин умоляет Бёль посидеть ещё часик, потому что возвращаться домой ей не хочется, а оставаться одной — тем более. Бёль вызывает такси, игнорируя обиженные стоны, и, вытащив Хеджин на улицу, сильнее зарывается носом в шарф.

— Бёри. Бё-ри, — бормочет Хеджин, дёргая её за рукав.

Проследив за взглядом Хеджин, Бёль громко и выругивается, не желая принимать действительное за действительное. В десяти метрах или чуть дальше от них стоит Ким ЁнСон собственной персоной, и это уже совсем не смешно. Что она вообще тут делает? Господи.

На ЁнСон длинной чёрное пальто, её лицо почти не видно из-за шарфа, но Бёль точно знает, что это она. Она и её подруги, которые постоянно мелькают в историях её инстаграма. Бёль не сильно беспокоится из-за того, что может попасть в поле её зрения, но сама ситуация — встреча — раздражает; а когда она действительно становится центром её внимания, то хочет провалиться сквозь землю.

ЁнСон оттягивает шарф от лица, чтобы улыбнуться Бёль, и машет раскрытой ладонью; Хеджин пьяно хихикает, но ничего не говорит. Одна из подруг ЁнСон замечает, куда та смотрит, и теперь её внимание тоже приковано к Бёль. 

Блять!

Не заметив, как произносит это вслух, Бёль резко дёргается вдоль улицы в противоположном от ЁнСон направлении, таща за собой Хеджин. Бёль так сильно злится, что почти готова заплакать, если прозвучит хоть один вопрос касательно этой ситуации; благо, таксист решает никак не комментировать тот факт, с какой яростью она захлопывает за собой дверь. И дёргает ремень безопасности. Хеджин просовывает голову между сидениями, со второго раза выговаривая оба адреса.

Закинув Хеджин домой (и проследив, что она заходит в подъезд), Бёль оказывается дома. Собаки кидаются ей в ноги, виляя маленькими хвостиками, и это немного успокаивает, но не настолько, чтобы Бёль перестало трясти. Она садится на корточки посреди прихожей, и собаки тычутся мордами ей в ладони.

— Хотите погулять, ребята? — нежно спрашивает Бёль, снимая с крючка поводки. Собаки радостно копошатся.

Тишина двора в первом часу ночи отрезвляет. Бёль с минуту смотрит на папку 'ёнсон' в закладках браузера и удаляет её целиком. Вздыхает. Дёргает за поводки.

Вообще-то Бёль устраивает положение дел до того, как ЁнСон узнаёт о её существовании; было спокойно — не нормально, а именно спокойно. И никто не сводила её с ума. Бёль намного проще следить за чьим-то твиттером, чем общаться вживую, потому что это выматывает как морально, так и физически, и это не новость.

И, окей, она в курсе, что это нездоро́во — как и её мания преследования в социальных сетях. Да и-- 

А, к чёрту.

Бёль обессиленно падает на скамейку посреди площадки перед домом, позволяя собакам кружить вокруг неё.

**Author's Note:**

> привет как дела если кто-нибудь здесь ещё жива то тыкни в коммы.


End file.
